Broken Hearts and Bite Marks
by nico-amey
Summary: Deidara loved Sasori with all his heart, but Sasori died right in front of Deidara's eyes... Now Deidara is depressed beyind belief for months, until The ever so popular Uchiha boy takes a intrest in the blonde... Will he accept his love?  slash
1. Meeting him

Chapter one

_I remember when we first met…_

I slumped against my locker, tears running down my face. I felt my eyeliner drip down my chin, landing in a small black puddle on the floor. I pounded my fist against the locker before turning around. I slid downwards, slumping in a pile on the ground. I rapped my arms around my knees and cried. My body shook with tears.

It was about half an hour after school had ended, I had been hiding that whole time. I sat there for a bit, shaking lightly with each breath. "I hate my life!" I screamed through the empty hall, swinging my arm in aggravation. My hand hit something. Maybe the hall wasn't so empty after all…

I looked up at what I had hit. There at the locker beside mine was a boy, his eyes were gentle and welcoming. His tousled red hair looked messy yet purposeful. He was looking at me. I froze under his expressionless gaze. "S- S- Sorry…" I stuttered out. He closed his locker. "What's wrong with you?" He asked me, his voice was like silk, but it had no feeling behind it… "N- N- Nothing…" I said as I wiped away a tear with the back of my hoodie sleeve. He slid down beside me. "Come on that's an obvious lie…" He stated. I smirked. "Alright that's true…" I said with a slight laugh. The edge of his lip curled up slightly into a smirk.

"Why did you say you hate your life?" He asked after a second. I turned towards him, a bit too quickly I guess because my hair whipped him in the face. He didn't seem unfazed though. I mumbled an apology before I looked at the floor a few feet in front of my feet. "I guess because everyone is such a dick." I said coldly. He seemed to chuckled at that but I didn't understand why. "What's so funny about that?" I questioned. "Oh nothing…" He said simply, waving away the question.

I slumped over in my spot grumbling. "Hey…" He said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards him, I'd started crying at some point. I wiped away a tear. "Life may suck now… But it can always get better… You just don't know what fate might bring you…" He said reassuringly. I nodded slightly smiling at him.

"Thanks…" I said as I stood up. I grabbed my bag from my locker and started to leave. I had a warm feeling within me and I gripped to that feeling…

* * *

AN: These first few chapters may be a bit short but it's because they're flash back chapters... wait till the reall story start XD


	2. Learning his name

Chapter two

_I remember the day I learned his name…_

I entered my final class of the day. I was late by about ten minutes because I'd been hiding from the assholes that were my peers. I was a new student too, I'd transferred a few days ago, and I'd missed my last two theatre classes from trips to the nurse office. I entered the class room, my head hung. The teacher stopped mid sentence. "Deidara?" He asked. "Yes sir…" I responded looking up slowly. He nodded in thought. "Alright… go sit over there beside Sasori…" He stated, pointing to the desk beside a red head. I nodded, walking over to the desk. I sat there, not really paying attention to my peers. I watched as the teacher gave an exuberant demonstration. There were snickers amongst the students.

"Alright then…" the teacher stated as he thought out loud. "We're going to start working on group scenes… we'll start by doing some small two people scenes. "Sasori! Come demonstrate with… Um…" He called. "Deidara? Are you paying attention?" He asked me. "Huh? Yes…" I stated. "Deidara… Get up here then…" He said. I sighed and nodded I walked onto the stage. "Alright… Just do a little improve…" He stated. I nodded, I looked at the red head on stage with me. "Y- Y- You!" I stammer out at the red head.

"Yes me…" He said with a smirk, he gave me a small wink. Oh… I thought. "W- What do you w- want with me…" I said as I began to act. He took a step forwards, so I took a step back. We repeated this action a couple times before I grabbed an imaginary can of pepper spray. I faked spraying him in the face and he gave a convincing performance of being sprayed. He screamed in agony. I stopped suddenly thinking he'd actually gotten hurt somehow.

"And scene!" The teacher called enthusiastically. I sweat dropped. "Very good Sasori… Very convincing… and Deidara… Way to take control of the scene leading it somewhere…" The teacher said happily. I smiled. "Alright then… the teacher said as we sat back down. "You're going t create a short scene with someone else in this class… we'll be presenting in two weeks. I looked over to the red head beside me. "So… Your name's Sasori…" I asked him. He nodded. "Uh… Sasori?" I asked innocently. "Yes brat?" He asked back. I sighed at his cold remark. "Anyways… Sasori… Would you be my partner?" I asked him, hoping that he would say yes. "Sure was his response. I felt a smile creep across his face. "Thanks Sasori…" I said with a smile.


	3. Dei?

_I remember the day we became friends…_

Sasori opened the door to his house. "My grandma isn't really around much but yeah…" He stated. We'd come here to work on our theatre project. We'd been theatre partners since that first class I'd had with him. We sat on the maroon couch and started going over our scripts. I looked over at him every once in a while, his face had a sort of serenity about it at all times. He lifted is head up and I instantly darted my eyes back towards the script.

"You hungry?" He asked suddenly. I looked up towards him. "Huh?" I said dumbfounded. "I asked if you were hungry?" He asked. I nodded slightly. He stood up and walked out of the room. I was flustered and I didn't now why. I mean he was just another guy… Just cause he wasn't homophobic didn't mean anything… Did it? I thought about this to my self and must have spaced out big time because when I came back to reality, Sasori was in front of me, a concerned look upon his face. "Dei?" He asked. "Huh?" Was my response. He chuckled slightly and pointed to the pizza on the table.

"I ordered some pizza cause there was nothing in the cupboards…" He stated. "Oh…" Was my simple response. I munched on a slice as I continued going over the script. Sasori suddenly chuckled. I lowered my script to see he was reading his as well. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Look at page 3..." Was his response.

I turned to page three. Scanning down the page I found nothing funny. Wait! What was that last line?

"_Please don't do that of all things… Please I beg you!" said Carinna, wrapping her arms around Adam's leg, tears running down her face._

I practically fainted. But I did hit my head pretty dang hard. "Dei! You okay?" Her asked my worriedly as he forced me t face him. "I'm fine…" I stated not sure what had happened to make him so panicked. "Dei! You're bleeding…" He stated frantically. He brought e into the kitchen, forcing me to sit at the table while he hunted for the first aid kit.

I sat there as he cleaned up the cut on my eyebrow. "Sasori?" I asked as he placed a bandage over the cut. "Yes Dei?" He responded not looking away from what he was doing. "Why do you keep calling me Dei?" I asked him innocently. "Because we're friends…" He said with a small smile…

* * *

**AN: please please review! this is my first slash story and i really wanna know how i did... please!**


	4. I like Sasori?

_I remember when I realized I loved him…_

I sat there in detention, I'd spaced out horribly in Kakashi Sensei's class and he'd given me detention. I sat back in my desk, He'd disappeared to the school library, although I doubted he'd find many of those Icha Icha books there…

I pulled out a bit of clay and gently formed it into small forms. There was a loud thud from somewhere behind me. I instantly spun around, seeing a brunette reaching for a book on the ground from the desk she sat at.

I raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the book. She looked up and saw me. She gave a small wave. She looked won at her book, so I returned to molding my clay into multiple little shapes.

"You're going out with Sasori-kun right?" She asked standing right beside my desk. I swung dramatically as I realised she'd been standing there at least half a minute. She smirked at me.

"Well you gonna answer my question or not?" She asked casually as she sat on the desk in front of mine.

"I… I don't… I don't think Sasori likes… guys…" I stuttered out. The girl's head shot back with laughter.

Once she finally gained control over her laughter she looked back at me, a huge dorky smile spreading across her face.

"What?" I asked her, completely clueless as to why she was laughing. She wiped away a tear of laughter holding back a snicker.

"The fact that you've even thought about it proves you got the hots for him." She said cheerily. "Go get him tiger…" She said patting him on the back before walking towards the door.

"Names Chikara by the way…" She said with a friendly smirk before leaving the classroom.

I fell on my cheek, onto the desk. "I… I like Sasori…" I said with awe at what Chikara had figured out within minutes of meeting me.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the sucky chapter... just had to update... hope it isnt too sucky...**


	5. Danna

_I remember the day we weren't just friends anymore…_

I knocked at the door, kind of nervous. The door opened, to the one guy Deidara was happier to see than anyone in the world.

"Hey Dei…" Sasori said with a smile. "Hello Sasori…" I said as I stepped inside. "I hope your grandma isn't upset about me being here for dinner or something…" I said as I took off my jacket.

"Oh no… She insisted she meet the only friend I've ever really had." Sasori said nonchalantly. I was so glad I was facing away from him, otherwise he would have seen my shocked face that was also filled with a bright blush.

I regained my senses and turned around to look at him, a large smile spreading across my face. "Well… Let's not keep her waiting." I said with more cheer than I thought I could have bravely mustered.

Sasori lead me into the kitchen, which was filled with so much more life than it usually was. An older women stood over the stove cooking vigorously. I don't know why but I instinctly walked over.

"Would you like any help?" I offered before I could possibly stop myself. The women laughed a warm and friendly laugh. "I'm not dead yet…" She said with a smile. "I can still cook for my grandson and his friend…" She said patting me on the shoulder, before returning to her cooking.

I smiled and walked back over to the kitchen table. Sasori was placing plates and utensils in front of the three seats. "Wanna go hang while dinner cooks?" He asked when he finished. I nodded with a smile. The time we spent hanging out were always comforting.

We headed upstairs and outside onto the roof. This was our main hang out… But it was so different at night. The moon illuminated his pale skin and I tried to hold myself from making an outburst.

"Deidara…" He said breaking me out of my stupid little trance. "Eh?" Was all I got out. I practically fainted. Sasori had his lips gently pressed against mine. He stepped back slowly.

"S… Sa… Sa… Sasori…" I stuttered out.

"Sorry Dei… I… I just had to… I had to do that…" Sasori said with a slight blush across his face. I crossed the few feet between us and hugged him till I thought my arms might fall off, but I still held on, Afraid this was a dream.

"Deidara… I think my grandma is calling us… Come on…" He said gently taking my hand.

"Okay Danna…" I said holding on to Sasori's hand as we walked down the stairs.

* * *

**AN: alright I finaly got the 4thcpt out the way... thush creatie juices aren't dammed up anymore! Gonna deffnitly be uptintstoy w I'm not wriing my ohe SasoDei... Num~**

**Sincerely The Akatsuki's Diabolical Puppet Lady~**


	6. Blood Stained Snow

_And I remember the day I lost him…_

We walked won the dark snowy streets. The day had been perfect. Like every year I skipped school on December 16th for my birthday. It had to be about eight oclock, nine at the latest.

Sasori was walking me home after he'd taken me out for the evening. It had been about a month since we officially started going out… Sasori just made me feel… Complete.

"Did you hear me?" Sasori asked. "Huh?" I said as I came out of my peaceful stupor. "I said your friend Chikara is supposed to be like moving in or whatever… My grandma really likes her, she come and volunteers at my grandma's work. I think my grandma said she'd adopt her… Something about her not deserving such a difficult life…" He babbled on…

I nodded. Chikara had been the girl who helped me realize I loved Sasori… We'd become such good friends since then, It was like we were almost siblings… But my mom didn't approve of her much. I was just glad my mom wasn't around much.

"Hey Dei…" Sasori said as we walked down the street, our fingers intertwined. "Yes Danna?" I asked, watching as my breath was illuminated by the cold. "What do you fear most in life?" He asked suddenly.

"Losing you…" I said instantly. It was silent for a moment as we continued walking. "What about you?" I asked him, breaking the silence. He remained silent for a moment.

"Your death being on my hands…" He said. I gave him a questioning look. "What?" I asked him. "My greatest fear is you dieing because of me…" He explained. "But why would my death be your fault?" I asked.

He just stayed silent. I had to break the depression that was bearing down on us like ten feet of snow on a power line.

"Danna…" I said with a small smile. "I'm cold… Will you hold me?" I asked slyly. A smile curved upon the edge of his lips. He pulled me close as we walked down the quiet snowy streets.

We walked down the street till we reached my house. We stopped in front of my fence. "Good night Dei…" He said planting a kiss upon my lips. "And happy birthday…" He said as our lips disconnected.

He started to back up and turned around right before crossing the road. He looked over his should with a wave. I waved back. He turned and started walking backwards. I started taking small steps backwards as well… Our eyes didn't separate till it was too late.

That honk. That noise. I will never forget the way it echoed of every item in the neighbourhood.

He was smiling one second. And the next his blood stained the snow upon the road. I screamed. It was all I could do. I started to run forwards, but I could see him by the time I reached the sidewalk.

He wasn't returning. I had lost him. I fell to my knees into the snow. I pressed my hands to my mouth to keep from screaming more. I just knelt there and sobbed.

Someone else must have seen what happened because paramedics arrived within minutes, as well as the police. They took away what was left of his body, but his blood still covered the snow around me.

I hadn't realized I'd bit down on my hadn to keep calm until a paramedic came over to me.

"We need to take care of that so the police can take you to see if you can help find the one who ran down your friend over there." I nodded.

They stitched up the deep bite in my hand and then I was taken by police vehicle to the police stash downtown. They said they'd called my mom, but she never came. Not that I cared.

"So didn't see the colour of the car or anything?" The police officer asked for the fifth time. I shook my head. "It just kept driving… Like he hadn't even hit anything…" I said numbly.

The police officer stood up with a sigh. "Alright… We'll call you with any updates on the case… You just… Hang in there…" He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll catch this fucker…" he said sourly before leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: alright thats the last flash back chapter... nest chapter... PRESENT TIME! how does Deidara cope with the lose of his boyfriend... even after 2 years he' still broken inside... **


End file.
